


Momento

by bruxabrvxa (Mistrust), Mistrust



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, UST
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-10
Updated: 2008-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistrust/pseuds/bruxabrvxa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistrust/pseuds/Mistrust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chegou o momento de conversar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Momento

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoilers:** Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince.  
>  **Nota da Autora:** Fic iniciada em 2005 e finalizada em 2008.
> 
> * * *

**Prólogo**

**  
**

"' _Veja!', disse uma voz tensa. Tonks olhou deslumbrada para Lupin. 'Ela ainda quer casar com ele, mesmo ele estando com essas mordidas! Ela não se importa!'_

' _É diferente', disse Lupin, mexendo pouco seus lábios e olhando repentinamente tenso. 'Gui não vai ser um lobisomen por completo. Os dois casos são completamente – '._

' _Mas eu não me importo com nenhum dos dois, não me importo!', disse Tonks, agarrando a capa de Lupin e o chacoalhando."Eu te disse um milhão de vezes.."_

' _E eu te disse milhões de vezes', disse Lupin, procurando evitar os olhos dela, olhando fixamente para o chão, 'que eu sou muito velho pra você, muito pobre... muito perigoso...'_

" _Eu te disse desde o começo que você está colocando obstáculos ridículos nisso, Remus", disse a Sra. Weasley sobre o ombro de Fleur, enquanto dava tapinhas nas costas dela._

' _Eu não estou sendo ridículo', disse Lupin firmemente. 'Tonks merece alguém jovem e inteiro'._

' _Mas ela quer você', disse o Sr. Weasley com um pequeno sorriso. 'E apesar de tudo, Remus, homens jovens e inteiros não permanecem, necessariamente, assim'. Ele gesticulou tristemente para seu filho, encostando-se ao lado dele._

' _Esse não... é o momento para discutir isso', disse Lupin, evitando o olhar de todos enquanto ele olhava em volta distraidamente."_

_  
_

" **Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince"** , © Copyright 2005 J. K. Rowling. All rights reserved. _Tradução livre._

_  
_

****

* * *

 

**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

 

_"lights will guide you at home_

  
__  


and ignite your bones

  


and I will try to fix you"

  


**_"fix you" – coldplay_ **

 

**  
**

Tonks estava sentada na sala de visitas da casa dos Black, os olhos semicerrados e os cabelos com um tom ainda insalubre e sem brilho ou cor.

Por que ele ainda insistia naquele argumento ridículo? Muito velho? Muito pobre? Oras, o que diabos isso importava? E, francamente, "perigoso" havia sido a gota d'água. Se fosse preciso, ela mesma, Tonks, que sempre fora péssima em poções, prepararia uma poção Mata-Cão para Lupin. Mas absurdo mesmo era ele continuar querendo _evitar_ algo inevitável.

Tonks não era burra. Ela sabia que o lobisomem nutria sentimentos por ela; sabia que ele a amava, assim como ela a ele. Mas _não_ , ele tinha que bancar o impossível e criar mil e uma histórias para eles se afastarem. Ela simplesmente não entendia o porquê de tanta relutância, realmente não entendia. Quer dizer, ele não era um lobisomem em horário integral, como Greyback era: ele era apenas alguém amaldiçoado, não atacaria nem uma mosca fora da lua cheia (a não ser que essa mosca fosse algo como um Comensal da Morte ou um animal das trevas).

Tentava olhar pelos olhos de Lupin toda aquela situação, mas realmente não encontrava, nem sob essa ótica, tantos obstáculos quanto ele insistia em impor. Afastá-la dele pra quê? Pra sofrer sozinho? Tonks era de opinião que se Lupin lhe desse uma chance, uma única chance de dividir esse peso com ela, tudo se tornaria bem mais fácil – para ambos os lados. Não, talvez ele quisesse afastá-la porque queria evitar que ela sofresse. Ledo engano. Como ela poderia sofrer ao lado da pessoa que ama? Sofria, isso sim, por ficar afastada de Lupin, e somente por isso. Não se importava em passar uma semana ouvindo os uivos dele ao longe, não mesmo. Esperaria por ele, a cada lua cheia, sem hesitar.

\- Oh, céus. – Tonks afundou o rosto nas mãos, sentindo o coração apertar.

Vê-lo sofrer daquela forma lhe rasgava até a alma, e saber que não podia ajudar piorava ainda mais sua dor. Mas se ele deixasse... Se permitisse um momento sequer de trégua... Se ela pudesse confortá-lo depois de mais uma semana transformado, talvez assim... a dor diminuísse. Pelo menos para ela a dor diminuiria. Saber que podia abraçá-lo, cuidar de seus ferimentos, dizer-lhe palavras reconfortantes. Podia não ter a fórmula da cura da maldição, mas tinha a fórmula para amenizá-la. E essa fórmula se resumia numa única palavra: _amor_.

Amor que, naqueles tempos de guerra, parecia uma palavra tão utópica e impossível como a palavra "perfeição". Amor que, na dor e no desespero, parecia poder apaziguar o mais perturbado dos corações. Amor que, mesmo resignadamente, existia no peito dele.

E ela sabia.

E ela também o sentia.

Só queria entender o porquê de tanta rejeição, de tanta dor que Lupin infligia não apenas a ela, mas também a ele mesmo. Ela tentava, buscava entender, percorria em sua cabeça corredores pelos quais, ela supunha, a cabeça de Lupin também percorria, mas não conseguia encontrar a lógica na qual ele se baseava para desprezá-la tão categoricamente.

E aquele desprezo a estava matando por dentro, quebrando cada pedacinho da sua alma. Aquilo tudo era tão ridiculamente evidente que até mesmo seu patrono havia mudado de forma.

Um lobo, por Merlim, _um lobo._

O que mais ele queria? Um documento escrito de que ela não sofreria por ele e que todas as vezes em que ele voltasse depois de uma lua cheia ela não correria para acudi-lo, solícita e repartindo com ele a dor da transformação?

\- Eu posso suportar as coisas ruins, desde que possa ter as coisas boas também _(ver nota ao final)_. – disse ela para si mesma, não ficando surpresa com sua voz embargada.

Som de passos. Alguém subia as escadas, e se aproximava da sala de visitas.

Tonks olhou para o teto, evitando as lágrimas cristalinas que haviam feito seus olhos cintilarem. As lágrimas verteram de volta à fonte: seu coração. Bem a tempo.

A porta se abriu, e por ela passou o corpo torto de Moody.

\- Tonks? – grunhiu ele.

Ela sentiu-se perfurar pelo olho azul-elétrico do auror.

\- Sim? – tentou esconder o tom desolado com o qual havia se expressado da última vez, mas não foi muito convincente.

\- Já foi tudo resolvido – começou ele. – O enterro será amanhã.

Ela sentiu a garganta apertar, e por um segundo pensou em dizer que não iria. Mas aquele pensamento logo foi banido de sua mente: era _Dumbledore_ , pelo amor de Merlim, e ele estava acima de todos os problemas amorosos de Tonks.

\- Certo.

Moody virou-se com um gemido para a porta, mas antes que ele pudesse esticar a mão para a maçaneta prateada, Tonks falou de repente:

\- Por que Remus não veio me avisar? – ele sempre vinha, mesmo na situação delicada em que eles se encontravam, mesmo com os olhares questionadores dela. Por que, para dar uma notícia tão importante quanto essa, ele havia mandado Moody?

Ela ouviu o silvar do olho mágico de Moody girar e fixar-se nela, e enrijeceu o corpo.

\- Ele disse que você perguntaria isso. – respondeu simplesmente, ainda de costas.

\- É? – indagou Tonks, interessada.

\- É – confirmou Moody. – E mandou dizer que ainda não é o _momento._

Tonks sentiu que seu estômago afundava num buraco negro, como se alguma mão negra e macilenta de dementador espremesse suas entranhas, dando-lhe ânsias de vômitos.

\- _Momento?_ \- repetiu ela, incrédula, dando um pulo. – Como é que ele _ousa_ falar de _momento?_ \- explodiu ela, sua paciência atingindo o ápice. As lágrimas queriam voltar a verter por seus olhos.

Moody não esperou aviso: deu um passo para o lado, permitindo que Tonks passasse como um raio pela porta, seguindo reto pelo corredor e descendo as escadas com estardalhaço.

\- ESCÓRIA! LIXO! FILHA DA DESONRA! – bradou o quadro da sra. Black, que fora despertado pelo barulho que Tonks produzia ao descer as escadas e passar pelo quadro.

Mas Tonks não estava nem um pouco preocupada em calar a velha. Que se dane a Sra. Black e seus gritos! Que se dane o que os outros membros iriam pensar! Que se dane _Lupin e sua droga de prudência!_

Ela abriu a porta da cozinha com tal violência que todos os presentes pararam o que estavam fazendo e encararam a metamorfomaga: Fleur e a Sra. Weasley, que mexiam em algo na estante de copos, o Sr. Weasley, deixando um pergaminho cair sobre a mesa, Mundungus Fletcher, que engasgou-se no meio de um grande trago em seu cachimbo fedorento, Shacklebolt, que agora apertava com força uma pena, a tinta negra escorrendo pela ponta; e finalmente Lupin, no fundo da sala, que havia levantado-se de supetão da cadeira onde estava.

Tonks caminhou em linha reta até este último, ignorando todos os outros. Moody surgiu no vão da porta, e bradou para Lupin:

\- Eu disse que ela ia ficar fula da vida!

Lupin estava boquiaberto quando Tonks bufou ao parar à sua frente:

\- _Então?_ \- berrou ela, entredentes. – Não é o _momento_ , senhor Remus Lupin? Não é o _momento?_ \- ele pareceu recuperar o auto-controle, e abriu a boca para retrucar, mas ela não permitiu: - Suas desculpas estão se tornando cada vez menos criativas, meu caro! Nem a uma _colegial_ você poderia enrolar com essa! _Não é o momento_ , francamente!

\- Eu não... – começou Lupin, mas Tonks o fez se calar novamente:

\- Sabe, se quer um "momento certo" – disse-lhe, os olhos brilhando de raiva. – Eu te dou um "momento certo"!

Ele olhou-a, confuso.

\- Vamos! – bradou ela, agarrando-o pela capa e puxando-o cozinha afora.

\- Tonks, não podemos...

\- E sem desculpas! – censurou ela, passando pela porta da cozinha.

Lupin e Tonks ainda puderam ouvir a Sra. Weasley murmurar, num tom de incredulidade e indignação:

\- "Não é o momento"?

\- Para onde você...?

\- Psiu! – censurou-o Tonks, não se virando nem por um segundo para olhar Lupin, que estava levemente chocado. Ela estava arrastando-o pela capa, que agora sufocava-lhe perigosamente. Ela levou-o por mais dois lances de escadas, até chegar onde queria.

Era o terceiro andar da casa dos Black, e o mais escuro também. A limpeza ali havia sido menos intensa que no resto da casa, o que fazia com que a maioria dos membros da Ordem da Fênix evitasse passar por aquele andar.

Tonks arrebentou uma porta qualquer, que rangeu, e introduziu Lupin lá dentro, entrando em seguida e trancando a porta com um feitiço Imperturbável (coisa que ela aprendera a duras penas com a Sra. Weasley). Guardou a varinha no cós da calça _jeans_ e virou-se para Lupin, os braços cruzados e os lábios formando uma linha reta e tensa em seu rosto.

\- Então? – intimou ela. – Não vai dizer nada? Aqui está o seu momento. – bufou ela, apontando para o quarto deteriorado no qual se encontravam.

Lupin ainda fitava-a, atônito e sem ação.

Tonks permanecia séria, esperando.

\- Por favor, Tonks, você não pode simplesmente nos trancar aqui e...

Tonks explodiu.

\- Posso sim! – berrou ela num tom de criança mimada, abandonando a postura impassível de antes. – Sabe, Remus, todo mundo tem um limite, inclusive eu, e eu acabo de atingi-lo! Aliás, eu o atingi já há muito tempo, na enfermaria de Hogwarts, quando Fleur falou que não importava se Gui fosse um lobisomem... – sua voz foi falhando, até sumir num suspiro de raiva e dor. – Remus, por quê?

O lobisomem permaneceu estático. Parecia que finalmente havia desistido de contra-argumentar com Tonks, e agora queria simplesmente ouvi-la.

A mulher sentiu que estava vencendo aquela batalha.

— Oh, Remus, desde que fomos apresentados por Dumbledore... desde que começamos a trabalhar juntos nas missões da Ordem, quando fomos buscar Harry... — começou ela, as palavras saindo-lhe da garganta como bolhas que custaram para emergir. — Desde o princípio, Remus, eu sentia que alguma coisa dentro do meu peito crescia e se inflava toda vez que eu te olhava. No começo, era como uma admiração cega pelo homem que passou pela provação de ter o melhor amigo morto pelo outro melhor amigo, depois descobrir que tudo não passou de uma farsa, que você nutriu remorso por anos à toa, mas que suportou tudo isso sem nunca deixar-se cair completamente. Admiração por aquele homem que carregava a cruz de ser um lobisomem, mas que em nenhum momento demonstrou raiva, mesmo por aqueles que o desprezam... que em nenhum momento vacilou ao lado de Dumbledore... — lágrimas tímidas começavam a surgir no canto de seus olhos. — Eu te admirava tanto, Remus. Mas daí, com o passar do tempo e da nossa convivência, eu vi que tinha muitos mais motivos para te admirar: você não era só forte, mas também leal, carinhoso, inteligente, compreensivo... Todas as vezes que eu fazia uma burrada — e olhe que não eram poucas — você sempre me defendia das broncas do pessoal, e me ajudou _tanto_ aqui na Ordem... E quando eu vi, você não apenas havia se tornado meu grande amigo, mas também meu _amor._ — a palavra soou estranha, arranhada, desesperada, mas Tonks pronunciou-a mesmo assim. Ela sentiu que havia acabado de desobstruir seu esôfago, e que agora poderia respirar com mais facilidade.

A mulher largou-se num sofá puído ao lado da janela encoberta, e pequenas mariposas levantaram vôo, indo esconder-se atrás de um armário. Afundou o rosto nas mãos e caiu no choro.

— Por que você tem que fazer isso tudo comigo? Com a gente? — voltou a falar, agora com mais dificuldade. — Não vê que assim você só vai nos machucar? Não há como sair ileso dessa situação, Remus. Você não pode se esconder pra sempre, você me faz sofrer...você sofre, e eu sofro ainda mais por isso! É só você nos dar uma chance, Remus, e verá que tudo vai ser bem... — mas voltou a chorar compulsivamente, sentindo as orelhas e as bochechas ficarem vermelhas.

Agora que finalmente havia explodido, não tinha certeza se teria coragem de encarar Lupin mais uma vez. Temia que, ao encará-lo, veria novamente aquele olhar de rejeição. E isso a matava mais do que qualquer coisa.

Tonks, ocupada demais em chorar e finalmente falar tudo que tinha em sua mente, não notou que no decorrer de seu monólogo havia perdido completamente o controle de seus poderes metamoformagos, e que agora assumia uma forma que por tanto tempo evitou. Mas Remus, apenas ali, parado, via claramente as mudanças físicas que ela sofria em meio ao seu discurso, e ficava cada vez mais boquiaberto.

Longos cabelos negros haviam crescido no lugar do típico repicado rosa-chicle, e os olhos eram tão azuis e tão profundos como Remus sabia que era característico de uma certa família — os Black. O rosto havia mudado pouco, mas estava mais afilado, e a boca era vermelha e fina. Deus, ela _era mesmo_ uma Black. Lupin quase nunca lembrava disso, mesmo sabendo que Tonks era filha da prima mais amada por Sirius. Era evitando aquele pensamento que ele também se afastava dela, era uma de suas táticas. Porém, ela nunca havia se revelado daquela forma antes para ele. Era sua _verdadeira_ forma, uma que Lupin jamais a vira usando — e ele já a vira com toda sorte de disfarce.

Por que esconder aquele rosto? Por que mascarar sua verdadeira aparência? Ela era linda!

E antes que Lupin se desse conta do que estava fazendo, ele já estava ajoelhado diante dela, suas mãos afagavam os cabelos negros, afastando-os do rosto vermelho e molhado de lágrimas da mulher. Ela suspirou.

Ele não pôde evitar um sorriso ao ver aqueles enormes olhos azuis encarando-o com um medo quase infantil de rejeição. Deus, quem podia resistir a Nymphadora Tonks? Como _ele_ podia resistir a Nymphadora Tonks? Ela, que estava sempre por perto, com aquele ânimo contagiante, que quase o fazia esquecer das dores do mundo – das suas próprias dores.

Inconscientemente, Lupin havia deixado os cabelos de Tonks e agora percorria delicadamente com os polegares a linha do maxilar dela. A mulher não pode evitar um sorriso diante do afago, e imitou o mesmo movimento no rosto de Lupin.

O homem suspirou ante ao toque. Como ele fora capaz de mantê-la tão afastada por tanto tempo?

Ele se inclinou para ela, a boca entreaberta. Ele queria dizer alguma coisa para fazê-la se sentir bem. Ele queria dizer _qualquer coisa_ para que aquele olhar marejado desaparecesse.

Mas Lupin era incapaz de pensar em algo.

Então, ante a falta de palavras, ele inclinou-se para Tonks e a beijou.

Ela não parecia surpresa, assustada ou eufórica: ela simplesmente correspondeu ao beijo, de uma forma tão natural e tão simples que Lupin sentiu-se assustado.

Mas rapidamente ele esqueceu a hesitação e aprofundou o beijo, sorrindo ao sentir os braços de Tonks em seu pescoço, puxando-o para mais perto, fazendo-o quase cair em cima dela no sofá.

Aquilo era tão bom, pensou Lupin. Por que diabos eles não haviam feito aquilo antes?

O fôlego quase juvenil de Tonks para abraçar e beijar Lupin o deixou atordoado. O velho lobisomem estava desacostumado àquele tipo de afeição, e nem de longe ele sentira por qualquer outra mulher a explosão interna que ele estava sentindo por Tonks.

Era como uma mistura perigosa de firewhisky, rojões e alguma gemialidade Weasley que explodisse o estômago das pessoas.

Quando eles finalmente se separaram, Lupin estava sem fôlego. Mas, ele constatou, tinha o sorriso mais idiota do mundo no rosto. E ele tinha a leve impressão de que aquele sorriso não o abandonaria pelo resto da semana.

— Nymphadora, eu...

— Se me chamar de Nymphadora de novo, eu juro que não te beijo mais.

Ante ao blefe dela e à respiração ofegante, Lupin riu-se:

— E eu vou fingir que acredito.

Ela o socou no ombro de forma brincalhona.

— Remus!

Houve um instante de silêncio, no qual o lobisomem conseguiu conter o sorriso idiota que brincava em seu rosto e voltou-se para Tonks:

— Eu sinto tanto, Nympha — sua voz era rascante, e ele percebeu que agora eram seus olhos que estavam marejados. — Sinto tanto por ter feito você sofrer... — mas ele foi silenciado por um dedo de Tonks.

— Shhh — fez ela, afastando o dedo dos lábios de Lupin. — Não sinta. Vamos esquecer isso. Por Merlim, Remus, estamos às portas de uma guerra! — a voz de Tonks ficou repentinamente trêmula. — Não quero perder mais tempo ainda com arrependimentos. Vamos só... Aproveitar o momento.

Lupin consentiu com um aceno de cabeça.

— Aproveitar o momento — repetiu ele, o sorriso idiota voltando a brincar em seu rosto. E, ele percebeu, vitorioso, que o sorriso idiota dele era contagioso: Tonks era o reflexo de sua própria expressão.

— Que sorriso idiota é esse no seu rosto, Remus Lupin? — brincou Tonks, passando um dedo pelos lábios de Lupin.

— O mesmo sorriso idiota que está no _seu_ rosto, Nymphadora Tonks — retorquiu ele, o sorriso se alargando ainda mais.

— Está, é?

— É, está.

Eles ficaram por mais breves minutos ali naquele sofá puído, o silêncio do aposento sendo interrompido esporadicamente por uma mariposa atordoada. O casal deu-se as mãos, e eles não pareciam nem um pouco dispostos a se levantar dali.

A verdade é que eles queriam preservar aquele momento o máximo possível. O que Tonks falou era verdade: a guerra contra Voldemort estava aí, e ambos sabiam que não podiam fugir dela por motivos egoístas.

Não, eles enfrentariam o que fosse.

Mas eles aproveitariam aquele momento, pois a vida era feita daquilo: de pequenos momentos de felicidade, em meio a tantas tristezas.

E nem Lupin, nem Tonks, estavam dispostos a abrir mão daquele singelo momento juntos. Eles provavelmente não teriam muito mais dali para frente.

 

**FIM**

*******************************

 

_Frase roubada descaradamente do seriado "Arquivo X", dita por John Doggett no episódio 9x07 "John Doe". Eu sei, é assustador a quantidade de detalhes que eu me lembro. uu_

Mas não pergunte, você não gostaria de saber a resposta. P

Esta é minha última fic de HP. Espero que tenham gostado.

 

**ATENÇÃO:**

SPOILERS DE " **HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS** " ABAIXO.

SE VOCÊ AINDA NÃO LEU, PARE POR AQUI.

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

Esta é, oficialmente, minha última fanfic de HP. Meu Réquiem. Minha despedida. Meu último suspiro pottermaníaco.

Foi bom o tempo em que eu tinha que esperar ansiosamente por um ano ou dois o próximo livro, e nesse meio tempo fazer conjecturas, escrever sobre meus personagens favoritos (que certamente não eram o trio maravilha) e ler fanfics muitas vezes melhores que os próprios livros. Foi bom o tempo em que havia a Harryoteca, em que o Aliança 3 Vassouras só tinha coisa boa, em que o Fórum Filosofal ainda existia. Foi bom o tempo em que não havia filmes, nem posers, nem Daniel ou Emma para arruinarem ainda mais o pouco apreço que eu tinha pelos personagens centrais.

Foi bom o tempo em que eu era pottermaníaca e que J.K. Rowling fazia jus ao meu encanto pelo mundo dos bruxos.

Mas então veio The Deathly Hallows e meu fanatismo, já abalado pelos filmes e pela propaganda, começou a ruir definitivamente nas primeiras páginas.

Rowling fez o favor de encerrar a série da forma mais barata, terrível, clichê e hollywoodiana possível, não me deixando nem sequer uma brecha (ou melhor, vontade) para escrever qualquer outra fanfic. Não quero dizer que ela se vendeu. Mais me parecia que ela queria acabar logo com aquilo.

Ela arruinou com os meus personagens favoritos. Ela arruinou com Dumbledore, com a história mais cabeluda e mal contada de toda a literatura mundial. Ela arruinou com os gêmeos Weasley. Ela arruinou com a personalidade de Gina Weasley. Ela arruinou com a Ordem da Fênix. Ela arruinou com Moody. Ela até mesmo conseguiu arruinar com Draco Malfoy! ELA MATOU LUPIN E TONKS! E isso, meus caros, é inadmissível.

Sim, eu estou possessa porque eles morreram. Mas não é simplesmente isso, sabe? Eu _sei_ que pessoas morrem em guerras. Mas a forma como ela DESCARTOU eles, sem nem sequer _relatar_ a morte deles, isso sim é inadmissível, além do que, eles foram totalmente _esquecidos_ nesse último livro (como, aparentemente, foram todos os bons personagens). E eu não consigo aceitar isso. Simplesmente não consigo. Ted Lupin não serve nem de consolo pela grande porcaria que foi aquele livro. Aliás, eu ainda estou tentando superar a raiva que eu sinto ao ler esse nome.

Quer dizer, pessoas morrem em guerras, certo? Certo. Certíssimo. Muito certo. Então por que diabos _Hermione Granger_ não morreu? Por que diabos HARRY POTTER não morreu? Afinal, pessoas morrem em guerras, não é mesmo?

Tudo ainda me parece um pesadelo. Eu ainda quero acreditar que o que eu li não foi o livro, o gran finale da série Harry Potter. Não, não foi. Foi simplesmente uma fanfic. Uma fanfic muito ruim e sem criatividade. Uma mera, não-oficial, alucinante fanfic.

Eu não vou nem me dar ao trabalho de _comentar_ o quão maçante e decepcionante o livro foi no geral. Se alguém me falar de uma tenda de acampamento, eu sou capaz de ter um colapso nervoso. E se alguém me falar de 'nova geração', vou acabar desenvolvendo o mais bizarro caso de epilepsia do mundo.

Se você vai defender Deathly Hallows, então nem se dê ao trabalho de comentar essa nota. É sério. Nada do que você disser irá me convencer que aquele livro não foi uma catástrofe literária. Agora, se você quiser _discutir_ Deathly Hallows seriamente e não como uma criança-que-viu-os-filmes-ama-Daniel-e-leu-os-livros, me envie um e-mail: nanajiloh(at)yahoo-com-br.

E é assim que eu encerro minha vida pottermaníaca. Com amargura, mas com muitas boas lembranças do meio do caminho.

Talvez algum dia eu consiga reler Deathly Hallows com mais tolerância, mas no momento, estou sofrendo de uma alergia aguda a Harry Potter.

Com toda a minha atenção aos verdadeiros pottermaníacos Brasil afora,

Lipsum


End file.
